


Silver Lining

by Mari_Writes



Series: Media Madness [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Press and Tabloids, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Social Media, Spoilers for manga chapters 379 and on, Twitter, University Student Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Writes/pseuds/Mari_Writes
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou is a professional volleyball player who has become one of Japan’s most famous and beloved athletes. He is active on social media, interacts with fans and is usually journalists’ first pick for an interview.But not much is known about Bokuto’s personal life. That is, until he accidentally posts a photo on Twitter featuring another man, dressed in nothing but a pair of short-shorts and glasses.This is how the world met the love of Bokuto Koutarou’s life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Media Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945237
Comments: 59
Kudos: 1438





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before. Ages ago I read a couple of other fics that had a similar structure, and for some reason they've always stuck with me. So I thought I'd try it out! This isn't exactly part of my [Slowly but Surely series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720297), but it is in the same canon timeline... just many years later. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little story. Please leave a comment if you do! And share from [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/617791812358340608/silver-lining) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1280333798371020800)! Thanks!

**Bokuto Koutaro @jackalowl posted a photo:** Practice is starting! HEY HEY HEY!

 **@YuiYama** : The world doesn’t deserve you. #precious

 **@kousgirl4ever** : you are so cute aaaaaaahhhhhhh

 **@jackalswhore** : those thighs though #havemercy

 **@sportsguru** : I’m laughing so hard at Miya glaring at you in the background

 **@Volleyfreak7** replied to **@sportsguru:** lol right? he’s so done

**Excerpt from Volleyball Japan Magazine:**

_“Bokuto Koutarou is possibly the most interesting new addition to the MSBY Black Jackals. Ranked a top five spiker most of his high school career, he earned a spot in the top three when his school, Tokyo’s Fukurodani Academy made it to the finals in his last national tournament. He worked his way up in the professional leagues, training in Europe for part of a season before returning to Japan. Bokuto’s first time as a starter with the Jackals had the 6’3’’ wing spiker exhibiting his sharp straights and intense crosses which utilized incredible flexibility and precision. But it is perhaps his personality that has really captured fans’ attention. His playful attitude is both overwhelming and refreshing to see in the world of professional sports. It was apparent from the moment he stepped onto the court that Bokuto is going places—and he’ll be bringing the whole world along for the ride.”_

**Bokuto Koutarou @jackalowl posted a photo:** Hair is styled and ready! Using a brand new product this time! What do you guys think?

 **@Volleyfreak7:** Um, Bokuto…?

 **@bokuto_fan2020:** who is that naked dude in the background? #mysteryman

 **@kousgirl4ever:** what is going on?! why is there a random guy at your apartment?! :(

 **@sportsguru:** please remember that I CALLED IT that Bokuto was gay ages ago

 **@YuiYama:** Can you all calm down? If he’s dating someone it’s none of our business.

 **@jackalswhore:** wow, mystery man is a snack. #LEGS

*

Bokuto knew he had fucked up.

He knew he had fucked up really bad and that there was nothing he could do. His phone shook in his hands as he stared at the photo he had posted on Twitter an hour ago. It was a bathroom selfie of him holding out a peace sign and sticking out his tongue—which by itself was no big deal.

The big deal was in the background of the photo, where his boyfriend Akaashi Keiji stood in nothing but a pair of _obscenely_ short shorts. Akaashi was reaching for the glasses perched on his head, which thankfully obscured most of his face but did nothing to hide that he was a man.

A mostly-naked man in Bokuto’s apartment.

 _Fuck_ , Bokuto cursed inwardly as he approached the gym. He was certain that most of his teammates had seen the photo by now. And probably his coach, too. What would the Black Jackals’ manager say? The marketing team?

 _And Keiji_ , whispered a voice in his head he’d been trying to ignore. _How will Keiji react?_

“Yo.”

Bokuto spun around to see Miya Atsumu sauntering by, an arm casually clasping his bag over his shoulder. Bokuto immediately forced an innocently happy expression onto his features. “Hey, Tsum-Tsum! How’s it going?”

The man sighed. “I told you not to call me that.” He continued walking, allowing Bokuto a brief moment to relax. They strolled together towards the gym in silence.

_Maybe he hasn’t seen it. Maybe he doesn’t even care..._

“So, who is he?”

Bokuto’s head snapped to his teammate.“What? Who?”

Atsumu leered. “The hottie you’ve been shacking up with, of course. I want details.”

_Fuck._

*

_Bokuto Koutarou rumored to be living with a man! Is there a gay scandal brewing in the world of professional volleyball?_ **—Rumor Mill**

_Fans bewildered after Bokuto Koutarou posts risqué photo of another man._ — **SportsFanBuzz**

_Black Jackals team “suspiciously silent” over rumor of gay player._ **—** **Reel Newz**

*

It took Akaashi less than thirty seconds to start chiding Bokuto for his “brainless faux pas” when he got home from practice that night.

“I was clearly in the shot, Koutarou,” he said, pouting. “I cannot believe…”

“People will forget about it eventually!” Bokuto whined as he made his way to the kitchen. “They forgot all about Kenma’s video.”

Akaashi scowled. “You promised to never mention that catastrophe again,” he said cooly.

Said “catastrophe” occurred when Kozume Kenma (aka Kodzuken) uploaded a video of Akaashi playing a song from “The Legend of Zelda” on his violin—on a balcony, at sunset, in a (different) pair of short-shorts. It was Akaashi’s “15 minutes of fame,” with Kenma’s followers bombarding his Twitter with romantic and sexual propositions.

“That video ruined my life for six weeks.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic.” Opening their fridge, he rummaged around for dinner ingredients, eventually gathering up some leftover broth, tofu and veggies. “Is soup okay?” Bokuto knew that food was a good distractor when Akaashi was stressed.

But when he glanced over, Bokuto saw Akaashi standing frozen in the living room, fists clenched at his sides. _Dammit_. He slowly walked back over to his boyfriend. “Listen, I’m really sorry, okay? I know you’re a private guy…”

“It’s not just that,” Akaashi said in a small voice. “I don’t want this… _me_ to affect everything you’ve worked so hard for.”

A wave of protectiveness washed over Bokuto. He grabbed Akaashi’s shoulders. “Keiji, look at me,” he said, and the younger man complied, his gunmetal blue eyes boring into Bokuto’s with a raw intensity. Bokuto returned the look.

“Everything I’ve worked for is nothing compared to being with you.”

Akaashi stared. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Bokuto smiled softly, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek. “We’ll figure this out. I promise.”

*

**Miya Atsumu @sexysets posted a photo:** Fun fact about me: I look good in any color. #settersdoitbetter

 **@marrymemiya:** Lime green is an interesting choice, but sure, it works!

 **@jackalswhore:** please sit on me

 **@sportsguru:** So… aren’t you going to say anything about Bokuto?

 **@volleyjazzhands:** yeah, what **@sportsguru** said! Is Bokuto really dating a guy? ****

 **@sexysets** replied to @ **sportsguru** and **@volleyjazzhands:** Bokuto’s annoying but he’s pure beef and I respect that. Stop spreading rumors and mind your own business.

*

“So yeah, he’s my boyfriend. We’ve been together for a long time. I don’t know how you feel about that. I mean, Japan still isn’t very open to this kind of thing. I’m only out as bisexual to my close family and friends! What should I do? I’m so sorry! But I really love Akaashi! Oh gods, please don’t tell him I told you that…”

“Bokuto.”

Bokuto bit his lip. “Y-yes?” He asked timidly, holding his phone close to his ear, knee bouncing anxiously as he waited for Coach Foster to respond.

“First of all, let’s get one thing clear,” Foster said. “As long as I am coach of The Black Jackals, this team will be open to anyone regardless of race, nationality or sexual orientation.”

Bokuto was taken aback. “Really?”

“Yes. All I care about is that you have the skills and passion for volleyball. Which you most definitely do.”

Bokuto let out the breath he’d been holding since the start of their call. “Thank you, coach.”

“Of course.” Foster was quiet for a moment. Bokuto heard the rustling of paper, followed by the clink of a glass. “However, please refrain from posting provocative photos on social media. Of yourself or others.”

Bokuto choked on air.

“It wouldn’t have made any difference if it had been a woman in lingerie,” Foster continued. “The photo was too revealing. Children follow your account, Bokuto.”

Bokuto hung his head in shame. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good. Now, as for dealing with the rumors. I will talk it over with the marketing team, but I really think it should be your choice.”

“Huh?” Bokuto blinked in confusion.

“What I mean is, it's up to _you_ if you want to come out publicly.”

*

**Bokuto Koutaro @jackalowl posted a photo:** Pumped for today’s practice match!

 **@YuiYama:** Looking good. ****

 **@bokutofan2020:** You got rid of that other photo… hmm… ****

 **@kousgirl4ever:** r u really gay?! :( ****

 **@jackalswhore:** your back was sculpted by the gods #thirst ****

 **@volleyjazzhands:** So is it true? You have a boyfriend? Your fans want to know.

_Truth or staged: Is Bokuto’s “boyfriend” a publicity stunt?_ **—Rumor Mill** ****

_Miya Atsumu lashes out at fans in defense of teammate’s sexuality._ — **SportsFansBuzz** ****

_Bokuto Koutarou deletes controversial photo, fueling rumors._ **—ReelNewz** ****

*

“Are you sure about this, Koutarou? It could change a lot of things. You could lose fans, maybe even sponsorships. I don’t know if…”

“Hey.” Bokuto put a hand over Akaashi’s mouth. They were sitting on their couch, with the movie they’d started an hour ago paused indefinitely. “I’ve thought it over. I want to do this. Not just for me, but for my fans... I'm sure there are some like us out there! Other not-straight people who love volleyball!"

Akaashi blinked as he pulled his boyfriend’s wrist away gently. "I... I guess I wasn't even thinking about it like that."

"What was that term you used before, 'a silver lining?' I think that's what this is—a chance to make this bad situation into something good!” Bokuto grinned.

“Gods, you have such a big heart. Sometimes I don’t think I deserve you.”

A finger prodded Akaashi’s side, making him yelp. Bokuto narrowed his eyes at him. “Keiji.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Akaashi sighed, “No self-deprecation. I get it.” He pulled at Bokuto’s other wrist, maneuvering both their hands so they were grasping each other’s forearms. “I am _so_ proud of you.”

Bokuto leaned in so their foreheads were touching. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

*

**Bokuto Koutaro @jackalowl posted a video:** A message to my fans.

_[Bokuto is smiling at the camera. He is dressed in a simple t-shirt and sits at a table in front of a white wall] “Hey hey hey, everyone! Bokuto here. The newly-dubbed ‘beam weapon’ of the Black Jackals! Being a part of this team has been a dream come true! I’m playing with a talented group of guys and have an awesome coach. I feel so lucky._

_“So, a lot of you were asking me recently about that one photo I had to delete. Everyone was poking into my personal life, which honestly was a bit frustrating but I get it, you see a photo of me at home with a handsome guy and you have questions!” [Bokuto laughs]_

_“Anyway, that guy… he’s my boyfriend! We’ve been together for years. He was my setter in high school! He’s still my favorite setter—take that, Miya! So yeah… I’m actually bisexual! For anyone who doesn’t know… bisexual just means I think more than one gender is attractive!_

_“And listen: I’m not just coming out for myself. I want to help change things! Anyone out there who is like me, or just feels different than other people… don’t worry! You’re not alone. And someday, things will get better."_

_[Bokuto leans back in his seat, smiling softly] “So that’s it! I’m bisexual, I have an awesome boyfriend and a great team. And the best fans ever! Thanks so much and I hope you’ll continue to support me. Bye!” [Bokuto waves as the camera fades out]_

**Miya Atsumu @sexysets:** Okay, **@jackalowl** I’ll let that burn slide just this once. You’re a good dude.

**Kodzuken** **@thekodzuken:** Proud of you, **@jackalowl** for coming out. Not an easy thing to do. BTW Kuroo says he’s going to call you tonight.

**Hinata Shoyou** **@beachninja:** My mentor **@jackalowl** is so cool and brave!!! Hey Bokuto-senpai, I’m still in Brazil but when I get back we should hang out!!! 

**Oliver Barnes @obarnes10:** Showing support for my new teammate **@jackalowl**. You’re a great person and we’re lucky to have you on our team. #lovewins

_*_

“Miya!” Bokuto cried, catching the setter’s movements in the corner of his eye. He gathered all the strength he could in his legs and jumped as the ball shot towards him.

With a howl Bokuto slammed it down as a straight, less than an inch from out-of-bounds. He landed unsteadily on his feet, losing track of the ball as it ricocheted out of his field of vision. But a deafening cheer confirmed that it had bounced up into the stands.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto hollered, a grin splitting his face almost painfully as he punched his fists at the ceiling. His teammates were screaming too, and were then suddenly on him, hugging and patting his back and congratulating him on scoring the final, game-winning point.

He peeked out from the dog pile to where he knew his boyfriend was watching from the audience. Even from a distance, Bokuto could see the young man’s eyes shining, his hands over his mouth, trying to hide his elated expression.

Bokuto raised a fist once again, this time in Akaashi’s direction, and saw the young man’s eyes widen slightly.

_C’mon, Keiji, throw me a bone._

Slowly but deliberately Akaashi uncovered his mouth, revealing a wobbly smile that grew wider as he returned the gesture. And his other hand went to his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt. Right over his heart.

*

**Excerpt from Volleyball Japan Magazine:**

_“There is something about Bokuto Koutarou that makes you want to root for him. At the Black Jackals’ most recent game in Tokyo, the player debuted a brand new pre-serve ritual: leading the crowd in a round of bombastic, rhythmic clapping that seemed to shake the stadium. He hit two clean service aces in a row, and went on to use new moves almost every set—rebounds, feints—to keep the crowd and his opponents on their toes. But Bokuto does not only stand out for his volleyball. After some recent revelations about his personal life thrust Bokuto into the celebrity spotlight, the young man has become increasingly outspoken. He has started campaigning for more acceptance of LGBT+ athletes in professional sports—which is no easy task in his home country. I for one am eager to see what this talented, passionate individual has in store for the world next._

**Bokuto Koutaro @jackalowl posted a photo:** Everyone, meet my boyfriend, Akaashi **@tiredowl**! He said he was ready to officially show you his beautiful face, up close and personal! ;)

 **@YuiYama:** You guys are so cute together. #imdying

 **@volleyjazzhands:** wow, nice catch, Bokuto… that man’s face is a work of art

 **@kousgirl4ever:** I still think it’s weird

 **@Volleyfreak7: @kousgirl4ever** and I still think YOU should grow the fuck up

 **@sportsguru** : His profile says he’s a student but that dude needs a modeling contract, stat!

 **@jackalswhore:** yay, another hot person to follow #noticemesenpai

*

“That’s it, I’m deleting my Twitter. Permanently.”

“I said I was sorry, Keiji!”

“And I said you could post _one_ photo, not send your entire fanbase to my profile.”

“I always used to tag you on my old account! It’s a force of habit!”

“I've already had a girl say she’s going to shave off my eyebrows in my sleep and a guy just offered to suck my… ”

"It was an accident!"

“Bokuto-san.”

“Aww, don’t call me that… it took forever to convince you to say ‘Koutarou!’”

“You'll have to re-earn that privilege, Bokuto-san.”

_“Akaashi!”_

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I write for a newspaper, so I know there's a big difference between legitimate media outlets and tabloids/blogs. I tried to make that distinction clear by the ridiculous "sources" spreading rumors. 
> 
> 2) Is Atsumu straight? Probably not.
> 
> 3) I don't know about you, but I'm currently riding high on adrenaline from Haikyuu!! chapter 392.
> 
>   
> [Tumblr](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1280333798371020800>Twitter</a>%0A<a%20href=)


End file.
